


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 13: Code Names

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [15]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 13: Code Names

JERIKO’S POV  
It was pouring rain this morning, so I didn’t end up riding my motorcycle like I usually do. Instead I was riding the train to school. I was gripping onto one of the railings above as I was looking down at my phone. Suddenly I heard a pair whispering to each other. “Hey, look, it’s a UA kid.” “Oh yeah isn’t he one of the kids from the sports festival? The one who fought Endeavor’s son?” I looked over at the two, both middle school aged and dressed in school uniforms. “Yeah he turned into a flaming skeleton, it was crazy! Looked like he was about to kill his opponent too.” “Yeah doesn’t sound very heroic for a UA student. With that kinda power he really should be a villain.” “Oh shit he’s looking at us! Be cool, be cool.” The two turned away and pretended like nothing happened as I shifted my focus away from them. The sports festival was all anyone was still talking about, especially in regards to my fight. Yesterday, they played clips of the fights on the news and discussed them. Some thought my powers were impressive and that my cool headed nature in my other matches would make me a great hero. Others choose to focus more on my fight with Todoroki, saying it was as bad as Uraraka’s fight with how aggressive and brutal I was. I can’t exactly blame them for saying that, hell, I could only imagine what they’d say if they knew what my power actually was! Probably something along the lines of “why would UA choose to accept someone who is so obviously a dangerous weapon. People with villain type quirks are one thing, demons are another.” I sighed, plugged in my headphones, and started playing music for the rest of the train ride.

I made my way into the main UA building and ringed out my umbrella, placing it in my locker for safe keeping. As I turned though I saw Iida walking past “oh hey Iida!” He turned back to see me walking towards him “oh hey Jeriko, I saw your fight with Todoroki on TV yesterday.” I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat _”shit...I was kinda hoping he missed it.” _“Oh y-you did? Wow um yeah…” Iida gave me a confused glance “why are you acting nervous all of a sudden?” “Well I...it’s just…I said that fight was for you and your brother and...well, it speaks for itsel-“ “what are you talking about? You did amazing! I mean yeah it was sad you didn’t win, but in my eyes, you made me and my brother proud.” Suddenly my nerves faded away and I gave Iida a smile. Then I realized _“Ingenium!” _“Oh yeah speaking of which how’s-“ “I already know what you’re gonna ask but don’t be concerned, everything’s fine. Sorry if I made you worry.” And he gave me a quick smile. “Oh...well if you say so then…it’s fine.” He nodded and started making his way to class. I knew he was faking it, he was far from okay. I should know, I’ve been faking smiles since...well. I know how it feels, all that pain, all that anger, it’s got to be building up inside him. _“He has to talk to someone because if he doesn’t, he might do something he’ll regret.” _“And what, you’re gonna be the one he’ll talk to?” A voice asked, but when I turned around no one was there. “Hello?” No response. _“Damn, now I know I’m losing it.” _________

_____ _

_____ _

Mr. Aizawa walked through the door to the classroom without a single bandage on him. “Hey, looks like someone’s looking better.” “The old lady went a little overboard in her treatment. But that’s besides the point today is a very special class…” we collectively held our breaths as we awaited with next words _“please don’t be a pop quiz, please don’t be a pop quiz, please don’t be a pop quiz!” _“...it’s time to pick your hero names.” The whole class exploded with cheers and excitement “THIS IS GONNA BE TOTALLY AWESOME!” Aizawa’s eyes glared red and everyone immediately calmed down. _“Ghost Rider have no fury like our home room teacher.” _“HA! Yeah right.” A voice called out, the same one and it didn’t sound like anyone I know in class. I quickly glanced before looking back up at Aizawa. “This is related to the internships I mentioned the other day. Usually, first years don’t have to worry about the draft but we expanded it to your class. By taking on freshmen like you, agencies are investing in your potential. Here are the totals of you who got offers.” Aizawa pulled out a small remote and clicked a button as a list of students appeared with the number of offers they got from internships. To my surprise, I was second only to Todoroki! “Todoroki and Jeriko got the most ahead of Bakugou?” Jiro asked to which Sero responded “they probably weren’t excited to work with the guy who got chained up in the end.” “IF I SCARED A PRO, THEY’RE JUST WEAK!” Bakugou shouted “well if that’s the case then why did I get the most ahead of Bakugou? I mean my fight with Todoroki was just as bad as his.” “You’re still on about that?” Mina asked “give it a rest already, that probably helped you get more offers.” “She’s not wrong, it’s pretty obvious you couldn’t control it when you unleashed it so it means you have a lot of self control over your quirk to keep it contained for that long plus the fact-“ Izuku started doing his muttering again as I smacked my hand on his desk and chuckled. “Ah! Sorry!” “No matter the results you will all be working with pros. Which means you’ll need code names in order to work under an agency. These names may be temporary but take them seriously because if you don’t-“ “you may regret it for the rest of your lives!” A shout was heard from the door as Midnight walked into the room. Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta were practically drooling at her costume. “Hey! Show some decency you three!” “Oh come on Jeriko how can we when her hero outfit is that!?” Kaminari responded. “What you pick today may be your code name for life. If you’re not careful you’ll end up with something utterly indecent.” “Yeah, she’s got a point. Midnight will have final approval over your hero names. It’s not my forte.” “What? But Eraserhead sounds awesome!” I called out and Midnight gave me a smirk. “Present Mic picked it out for him when they were in high school.” I snorted and Aizawa shot me a death glare. “Sorry…” “the name you give yourself is important. It reinforces your image and shows what kind of hero you wanna be in the future, it tells people exactly what you represent. All Might for example.” Aizawa pulled up his sleeping bag as Midnight handed everyone a small whiteboard and marker. “My hero name...to be honest I never really thought about it that much. I never planned on being a hero, I’d never thought I’d get this far at UA. Hmm…” after about a few minutes or so Midnight grabbed our attention. “Now students, who among you is ready to share?” “Wait, we're presenting these?” Kirishima asked as my eyes went wide “well, great! I wasn’t expecting this.” “Do we have to?” Asked Tori “I mean is it really necessary for heroes to have some stupid alter ego?” “Yes! Now who’s ready to present?” Ayoama stepped up to the stand “the shining hero…” Ayoama held up his sign as he said the name aloud “I can not stop twinkling! Mon ami, you can’t deny my sparkle.” The entire class was speechless, and not in a good way. “Hmm, it’ll be better this way. Drop the ‘I’ and switch the ‘can not’ to ‘can’t” “it’s stunning mam wasel.” “Are you kidding me!?” Mina went up next “my code name, Alien Queen!” “Like that horrible monster with the acidic blood!? Absolutely not!” “Seriously!? You’re okay with ‘can’t stop twinkling’ but Mina’s is where you draw the line!?” Asui raised her hand to go next. “I had this name in mind since grade school. Rainy season hero, Froppy!” “That’s perfect!” Midnight applauded “oh thank god finally one that’s good!” Next up was Kirishima “the sturdy hero, my name is Red Riot!” “Ah, paying homage to the chivalrous hero Crimson Riot correct?” “Yes mam, he may be kinda old school but I wanna be a hero just like him!” “Alright Red Riot! That’s awesome Kirishima!” “Ha, thanks Jeriko!” Everyone got up to present their hero names, Uraraka chose Uravity, Tokoyami chose Tsukuyomi, Kaminari chose Chargebolt, Jiro chose Earphone Jack, Izuku chose Deku (not surprising), and Todoroki chose...Shoto? “Just your first name?” “Yes…” “...ok I’m not judging.” Bakugou was the next one up “King Explosion Murder!” And I burst out laughing “seriously!? ‘King Explosion Murder’? Are you trying to make your hero name sound like an Xbox gamer tag!?” “Ugh! STOP LAUGHING BONEHEAD!” “I’m gonna say that’s a little too violent.” Midnight judged “ha!? What do you mean!?” “How about explosion boy?” Kirishima joked and I started laughing even harder “SHUT UP WEIRD HAIR!” Tori then stood up “alright I’ll go next.” She stood in front of the classroom and looked down at her whiteboard then back to the class “for the record I think this whole ‘hero name’ nonsense is still just that, nonsense. But if everyone else is going to come up with good code names.” She glared at Ayoma and then at Bakugou “or at least try to come up with good names…” Bakugou growled at her as she continued “then I might as well too. So…” she flipped around her whiteboard “Shadow-Strike.” “I like it, it suits you.” Midnight approved “alright then now all that is left of the class is Jeriko, and Iida, as well as Bakugou needing to change his.” Iida raised his hand then “I’m ready now.” He went up to the front of the class and looked down at his white board, almost sad, and showed it to the class. “Tenya'' it said, just his first name. “He probably wanted to take his brother’s hero name...but he didn’t.” Midnight interrupted me mid thought “Jeriko you ready yet?” “Huh? Oh yeah I’m ready!” I stood up in front of the class and I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, and my legs started to shake. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and flipped the whiteboard around saying the name aloud “the hellfire hero, Ghost Rider!” Some of the class looked confused as Sero asked “wait isn’t that the name of the flaming skeleton dude? You took his name as your code name?” “Uh...yeah...to be honest I didn’t really have anything better to use. Besides, it sounds cool.” “Well no doubt about that Ghost Rider it is!” Midnight shouted. Uraraka looked at me surprised but then gave me a smile. I remembered what she said to me after my fight with Todoroki “Plus Ghost Rider sounds like a really cool hero name!” And I couldn’t help but smile back with a slight blush on my cheeks. After I stepped down Bakugou went back up with his new hero name “LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!” “That’s basically the same thing.” I was dying of laughter again.____

_____ _

_____ _

After we all picked our hero names and Midnight left, Aizawa went right back to teaching “alright, now that you’ve all picked your code names it’s time to choose where you’ll be interning. Like I said you will all be working with a pro hero agency for a week even if you didn’t get offers. Take it slow and choose wisely, just be sure to hand these forms into me before the end of the week.” Aizawa went around the room handing out internship forms, some with offers we got from agencies. When he handed mine to me I took a glance at the list and my eyes went wide when I saw the first name on there. “Um, Mr.Aizawa…” he looked back at me confused. “I think you might’ve given me the wrong form?” Aizawa looked at my paper again and handed it back to me saying “nope that’s yours.” “A-are you sure?” “Are you questioning me?” “No! No sir! I’m just making sure!” I gave a nervous chuckle as he went back to handing out the forms. Izuku turned back in his seat and whispered “what was that all about?” “Um...well” I sighed handing him the paper “tell me I’m not seeing things…” he took the paper from me and when he looked his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “You see it too?” He nodded his head yes, still in shock. The first agency that was on the list of offers was the one that belonged to none other than Endeavor himself! “You got an offer from the number two hero! That’s amazing Jeriko! Are you gonna take it?” “Are you crazy? No I’m not gonna take it!” Izuku looked at me like I was insane “why not?” “I don’t think I need to remind you of all people that Endeavor is his dad!” I pointed over to Todoroki who was too busy looking over his form to notice us “and last time I checked I nearly burned the not scared side of his face. The guy would chew me up and spit me out!” “Why would he give you an offer to work at his agency then?” “I don’t know and, honestly, I don’t wanna risk getting burned to find out.” “Jeriko, this is an extremely rare opportunity. This will probably never happen again. He wouldn’t have asked for you if he didn’t think you were good enough. So take the leap, and if you do end up getting burned, then at least you won't regret not taking the chance...right?” Izuku always seemed to know the right things to say to me. I nodded in agreement and looked back down at the paper, placing an X right next to Endeavor’s agency.

After class ended I went to walk out when I was stopped by Tsu and Uraraka “hey Jeriko!” “Hey girls, what’s up? Did you two choose what agencies you're interning with?” “Yep I’m interning with the hero Selkie, ribbit. It’s the best place that I can use my quirk.” “And I’m interning with the martial arts hero Gunhead!” Me and Tsu were both a bit surprised by that “but I thought you wanted to be a rescue hero like thirteen, ribbit?” “Well yeah, I still do, but after the sports festival I realized that I will need to fight villains eventually and I need to get better at fighting. He gave me an offer so I figured he was the best person to help me harness my fighting spirit!” My eyes went wide as I realized, that's what I said to her “You have a fighting spirit I can see it, you just need someone to teach you how to use it.” And I couldn’t help but smile “it seems we both took each other’s advice.” “What about you Jeriko, did you choose a hero agency?” “Hm? Oh yeah, I’m interning at Endeavor’s agency.” The two of them looked at me surprised “Endeavor, like the number two hero? Will he even accept you after what you, I mean, what the Ghost Rider did to Todoroki?” Tsu asked “well he should, he asked for me.” The two of them were now in shock as Uraraka grabbed and started shaking me “HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT’S NO BIG DEAL! YOU GOT AN OFFER FROM THE NUMBER TWO HERO THAT’S AMAZING!” The entire class was now looking at me especially Todoroki and Bakugou, the latter of which looked pissed. “Wait, you got an offer from Endeavor? That’s so manly dude!” Kirishima exclaimed “That’s amazing, you must’ve really impressed him.” Yaoyorozu agreed. “Hey what if you and Todoroki both were interning with him? A fire blasting trio! No villain would dare face off against a team like that.” Kaminari chimed in as well and Todoroki didn’t say a word as he left to go to lunch. As everyone else would soon do the same. Before I left though I saw Tori, still sitting at her desk looking at her internship form. I’d never really talked to her before, she was much more of the strong silent type and she always wore a make just like Shoji does. “Eh, what the hell.” I walked over to her and took a seat in the desk next to her “having trouble deciding?” She looked over at me but then looked back at the paper. “You know, I didn’t see you at the festival. If your performance during combat training is anything to go off of, you would’ve killed it if you were, every hero agency for miles would be asking you to intern with them.” She just continued to ignore me “so...why didn’t you?” Finally she decided to look over at me “you knew about your quirk, right, how dangerous it is? Obviously you did, it’s your quirk. So why did you participate?” I looked at her confused for a moment before I answered “well, I guess because I thought it was a great opportunity.” She looked at me with a condescending look in her eyes “so I guess we have different opinions. I think the sports festival is pointless.” She placed her paper in a folder and stuffed that into her bag “says the girl who didn’t go and didn’t get and has no offers.” “Please, there are a lot of kids who did participate and didn’t get an offer from an agency. Midoriya is a prime example of that, and honestly, I don’t blame them. Who’d want a glass cannon working for them.” She started to walk out of the classroom but turned to face me “don’t get cocky just because you got an offer from the number two.” “This isn’t me being cocky, I was just asking a question-“ “and now you have your answer, now if you’ll excuse me.” she started to turn and walk away “hey, wait-“ she stopped again and sighed “what?” “Ok, maybe I was being a little nosy, my curiosity got the best of me. It’s not my business so I should stay out of it. Let’s just start over-“ “no we’re done here.” “Hey hold on, I’m just trying to be friendl-“ “I’m not here to make friends! So give it a rest!” She turned back around and walked out of the classroom. “What is up with her?” “Like you should care.” I turned to see still no one there. “Ok seriously, who’s talking? Because if this is some kind of stupid prank I swear!” “You mean you still haven’t figured it out? Wow you’re even more of a dumbass then I thought.” I stood silent before the voice gave an annoyed growl “ok, how about this to jog your memory. Jeriko isn’t here right now…” then I suddenly relised who this voice was “oh now you get it.” The Ghost Rider was talking to me!

END OF CHAPTER 13


End file.
